You are enough
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: Pretty sure most of us still ask this question. Did Trina kept the baby? If she did. Was she able to cope with the fact that her life was going to change drastically? Did Tom stick around? If she didn't. Was she able to move on with Tom? I do not own these characters at all!
**English is not my first language so I apologized for all the grammatical errors. There is a light M scene, you will be able to see it. So if you don't want to read it you can skip it. :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **You are enough!**

She was in front of the big brown door. The door of the house that changed her life forever, the door that hold inside of it the best time of her past year and 7 months. She was hesitant at first, a feeling that she knew it was pointless and stupid. She had spent most of the past 19 months in there, supporting the couple and also getting counseling from them. Her marriage with Bruce was going downhill, but she didn't want to admit it. They decided to open their marriage after her encounter with Roger that night after the Summer party at the beach. She gave up on her lust and desire and decided to go for it. Not that Bruce or Janet knew anything about the affair. But she felt so guilty about it that the next morning she had 'the talk' with her husband. He was more than fine with it since he also gave up to his male instincts and took Melinda to bed as well. Bruce had been honest with her, which made things more difficult.

On days like this she was happy that Laurie decided to go to Guatemala with Doug after she was done with High School. She was against the idea at first, but then saw how miserable her daugher was. They came to an agreement that she had to returned after a year and start college right away. She missed her deeply but she knew that her daughter was in good hands. In the other hand her son had a girlfriend, Sam. After her mother returned a few days after she decided to go to the rehabilitation center she had promise that she will do her best to give her daughter the life she deserved. Gail's sister agreed and gave Sam back to her. The shady lady didn't keep her promise for long. But now Sam was spending more time at the Miller's house than her own so Gail's sister didn't do much to take care back.

"Susan….Susan!"

The far called of her name snapped her out of her thoughts. Tom was in front of her smiling widely.

"Hello there… did I interrupted a deep thought?"

Susan opened and closed her mouth.

"I definitely did! Sorry, I hope I didn't pull you out of something important when I called you, I am going out to get Trina some… stuff..."

"How is she?" Susan asked worryingly. After the decision she made regarding the baby, Trina was experiencing some depression and some days she was not in the mood to talk to anybody. These symptoms were getting better with time, but they never knew when she was going to go back to it again.

Tom sighed, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"She is in the pool so that's an improvement. I need to go, and I was wondering if you can keep an eye on her while I am gone? I trust she will not do anything extreme but I will be more at peace if someone is with her." He said lowering his voice and looking behind him. Susan nodded giving the blonde in front of her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" he whispered grabbing her hand and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No problem" she squeezed his hand tightly.

Tom let her in closing the door after her. Susan took a deep breath and went to the pool. Trina was so unpredictable these past months that she never knew what she was going to find. However, as soon as she laid eyes on her she was relief. The brunette was smiling widely at the 10 month in front of her. The child was sitting on a big pink float. But it wasn't a simple one, this one had three balls for her to play at front, it was decorated with 3D seahorses and shellfish and it had a big umbrella to protect her from the sun. The baby girl was smiling at her mother while her little feet were moving back and forth under water. She was beautiful, she looked so much like her mother, she had olive skin, soft features, big brown eyes, but the hair was lighter than Trina's and her personality was a mixed of the two.

Susan couldn't believe that Trina didn't held her baby right after giving birth or even admire the beautiful angel she and her partner had created. The doctor had said that they had to be grateful that it was just a case of the 'baby blues' and not a postpartum depression. But again, it wasn't a surprise for them since the beginning Trina was so anxious and worry about keeping the baby. All the stress had to come out in a way, and for her was this condition. Although she got over it in a matter of weeks, she still had episodes. Susan was pretty sure that it wasn't just the baby but that she was suffering from swinger withdrawals. When Trina decided to keep the baby rather than giving her for adoption, which it was close to due date, she and Tom close their relationship completely, not just that but their entire lifestyle changed because she didn't want to raise her baby in the environment she was living in. That was the excuse she gave everyone but truth be told that she didn't want to be like her mother. And that was adding to her anxiety since the stakes were too high.

A loud laugh brought Susan back to reality. She looked at the pair in front of her and couldn't supress the smile. Trina would get some water in her mouth, look up and let it out like a fountain. The little girl would get splash in the process and was laughing hysterically along with her mother.

Susan cleared her throat so she would not startle Trina. The brunette turned around and smiled at Susan.

"Look who is over there Mel! It is auntie Susan! Say hi!" Trina grabbed her baby's hand and wave to Susan. The ginger giggled and wave back approaching the two in the process. She took off her shoes and put her feet inside the pool, moaning in the process.

Trina made her way to her friend pushing Melanie gently with her. At close, Susan smiled when she saw that mother and baby were matching. A one piece swimsuit that was showing a little bit more than expected. It was black,white and red, cross at the level of her neck and then another cross on her belly. It was one of Susan's favorites.

"Hello there. What brings you here? Are you and Roger getting out of the affair closet once and for all? Because if is not that I don't want to hear it. I don't know how you guys have kept this secret for this long, it goes against all the rules, and you know it!"

Susan sighed. She was right, she was being selfish, dishonest and not to mention a horrible friend.

"I don't think we are ready Trina. Is not the right time"

"It will never be" Trina whispered remembering what happened with Tom when he was working in the Tokyo route. Susan could feel the change in mood so she changed the topic to one that it wasn't going to make it better but she needed to confront her.

"Trina… I think that you and Tom should have a night out. You guys need it and I personally will take care of Mel"

"Susan, we have talked about this multiple times. If I go out I am pretty sure I am going to go back to my old life and honestly… I don't think I am strong enough to fight it" these last words were almost lost by Susan if she wasn't sitting next to her.

"Trina you don't need to fight it, you need to enjoy it. All these years being a swinger can't go to the trash just like that. If you are sure that you don't want this life you need to get away slowly. If you do it drastically like you did you will not get better, you will get worst. And Mel needs you to be strong physically and mentally." Trina was looking at her like if she was very wrong.

"You don't get it do you? I am afraid…. I am afraid that Tom is going to leave me for a unicorn because she is younger and is willing to give him the crazy life. Something that I can't give him now." Trina said looking at the little girl in front of her.

"No Trina, you are the one who is not getting it. Tom loves you and he is not going anywhere. I've seen the way he looks at his daugher. He treasures her, he loves her and I am witness that he had changed a lot since that baby was born. The child that you thought wasn't going to be a man, grew up. He did it in front of you but you are not able to see it because of your fear. Tom is so happy to have Mel that he will not jeopardise that just because a unicorn will dance in front of him and bat her eyes like a… whore" The last word manage to make the brunette smile. Maybe Susan was right, but if she was doing this she needed to talk to Tom and put all the cards on the table. At least start with a couple they knew they didn't have a special connection at all, or maybe two.

"Okay! I will talk to Tom and see if some friends are in town so we can go out tonight."

"I think it is perfect!"

* * *

Tom found his wife in the nursery, swaying and singing to their little one so she could fall asleep. It was nap time and it was always a problem. Mel didn't like to sleep, she was a very alert and energetic baby just like her mother. However, she couldn't resist her mother's sweet voice for so long. So although she was fussy and stubborn she always gave up at the end. Trina turned around and saw Tom at the door. She smiled at him and mouthed "is she awake?" to her husband. Tom laughed quietly and shook his head mouthing back "she is out". Trina nodded and walked towards the crib. She laid the baby giving her a soft kiss on her forehead and putting a pink elephant blanket over her. The brunette stared at her baby for a while until she felt Tom's hand on her shoulder. Her hand went up and squeezed his gently. His other hand, which was place on her hip motioned her to move. She followed him, grabbing the baby monitor on her way out.

Tom guided Trina to the living room and both sat on the big couch. Out of nowhere the brunette jumped on her husband attacking his mouth with hers. Tom was surprised at the beginning but it caught her rhythm almost instantly. Trina moaned when her husband's tongue enter her mouth, savoring the remains of chocolate on hers. After a few minutes they broke the kiss to get some air.

"Well, that was something." The blonde said still a little surprise of his wife's attack. The brunette smiled nostalgically, something that wasn't missed by Tom.

"Babe, what is on your mind?" Trina looked at him unsure of what to say or how to say it. Before the baby it was easier to speak her mind, now she was consumed with so much fear to loose him that it was a process to talk to him. Tom could see his wife struggling.

"You know that you can tell me anything." He said putting his index finger under her chin. Trina looked at her husband straight into his eyes and after taking a deep breath, she decided to speak.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with Brad and Sylvia. They are in town and Susan is willing to take care of Melanie while we are out." Trina said looking away and staring at her hands on her lap. Susan was right on one thing, she couldn't cut her life and throw all those years on swinging away, but she wanted too. She was tired of being around, for her, her life was her husband and now her beautiful daughter, they were enough. She wasn't worry about her falling again, no, she was worry about the man in front of her. Tom was pulled out of the life he was used to without so much of a choice. It was his life since he was the one who introduced her to the swinging lifestyle. She couldn't imagined how he was feeling right now.

Tom was taken aback by Trina's idea and very surprised by it. Since Melanie was born and they decided to close their relationship Trina didn't even mention the opportunity to go out, organized a party or even have fun in general. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go out tonight, but if his wife wanted to, he would do all in his power to make her happy.

"Babe!" He whispered, Trina sighted still not looking into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Tom's hand found her cheek and turned it slowly so he can looked straight into her eyes. Trina took the courage and looked back at him.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is not what you want?" She whispered back.

Tom smiled at her finally realizing what was going on and the internal turmoils in her mind. He shook his head slowly.

"What I want, I couldn't find it out there. All that I want is here in my house. That little girl sleeping on the other room, who I am pretty sure will be my pride and joy. I have a beautiful wife in front of me, who gave me everything that I possibly wanted in this life. You gave me love, trust, honesty, a very enjoyable life and now you gave me the opportunity to be a father. I want you Trina, all of you. You are enough."

Trina was crying silently while listening to her husband's words. And then it came to her like a movie, the day that she told him about the pregnancy. He was willing to keep the baby since the beginning. The long nights as soon as they brought Melanie home. How he was always willing to give her some extra minutes so she could sleep while he went for the baby. Melanie's first sick night because of her growing teeth. Susan was right, the child that she saw that day at the beach was gone, Tom had taken the responsibility to be a father to their daughter.

The brunette smiled at her husband and gave him a chaste kiss. When they were apart Tom smiled back at her mischievously.

"Clearing that out, this doesn't mean that we can't still go out and have fun or organized a party, minus the basement and the drugs of course. And let's just keep the playroom and the customs closet for our personal used. What do you think?"

Trina nodded smiling at her husband. He leaned over capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Trina lowered herself into the couch so her husband could get more comfortable on top of her. His hands were traveling from her thighs slowly to her ribcage. He put some pressure on it to keep her there. Trina was moaning. The sex life had decreased drastically after Melanie was born, it was a miracle that they could get some time for themselves. They were either too tired or Tom was working. Tom stopped the kiss and went down her neck. One of his hand left her ribcage and made its way in between her thighs. He was so close but so far away at the same time.

"Tom, babe stop with the teasing we don't have much time" Trina manage to say in between moans. He knew she was right so his hand put aside her silky/wet panties and started teasing her clit.

"Tom, please!" She begged. Melanie was as punctual as an alarm clock. She would take a quick nap that usually lasted 30 min to an hour. And they had wasted a good 20 minutes talking about their possible outing. He was ready to introduced two fingers when his wife stopped him.

"No" She said grabbing his arm. "I want you!"

Tom nodded slowly and got rid of his pants and boxers. He positioned himself in between her wife's legs and introduce his manhood without a second thought. Trina gasped at the intrusion but started moving right away. After a couple of thrust Trina came followed by her husband. Tom stood up grabbing his clothes while Trina tried to catch her breath. And right on cue Melanie started crying, announcing her parents that she was awake.

Trina looked at her husband and smiled. He looked at the clock.

"45 minutes, she is definitely something special."He laughed joined by his wife.

"I'll go while you catch your breath." In a matter of seconds Tom was at his wife's side with a happy Melanie in his arms.

"Hello there!" Trina said getting her daughter from Tom's arms. "What are we going to do today?" She said poking Mel little nose. The baby laughed at her mother's gesture.

"What about we go out to the store and start buying party stuff for Melanie's first birthday? That could be fun!" He said looking at his wife. She could see the hint of hope in his eyes. That warmed her heart. Tom didn't get to have a big birthday party and she was sure that he didn't want her daughter to go through the same thing.

Melanie started clapping and bouncing in her mother's arms. Trina laughed at the baby's excitement.

"Well I think that someone made up her mind already." She said giving her daughter a kiss on her head.

Tom smiled at his daughter and looked up to see his wife. She was so beautiful and she looked so adorable holding their child. Trina looked up and saw her husband staring at her. She whispered a 'what'. Tom didn't say a word, he just kissed her softly whispering an 'I love you'. Trina kissed him back humming and feeling happier than she have ever been.

 **Review please! If you want to see more of this story let me know. But so far this is the end of it.**


End file.
